Unconventional Love
by CyraAideen
Summary: Hermione doesn't become friends with Harry and Ron, she becomes Friends with the twins. but how will this effect the future? will Voldemort still be defeated?
1. Prologue

**So, this has probably been done before. I would bet it has. But this story won't leave my head, so I gave up and started writing it and it turned out really good. well... the first chapter did. lol **

**JUST LILY is on hiatus. because one, I just don't know what to write for it. two, it seems really crappily written when compared to the first chapter of this one, and three, it's just lost it's place in the front seat and moved to the back. I'm sorry for all those people who really like it. **

**disclaimer: i do not own anything that belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**also, please take a moment to remember all those people who died on 9/11 in 2001. **

* * *

><p><strong>At the Beginning - Anastasia<strong>

_We were strangers starting out on our journey_  
><em>Never dreaming what we'd have to go through<em>  
><em>Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing<em>  
><em>At the beginning with you<em>

_No one told me I was going to find you_  
><em>Unexpected what you did to my heart<em>  
><em>When I lost hope you were there to remind me<em>  
><em>This is the start<em>

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

It wasn't that they didn't want to be friends with other people, or even that they didn't like other people. It was more that they couldn't find anyone that fit with them. Sure, there was Lee, but he just didn't understand them completely. He wouldn't understand a lot of things really. But they knew, they knew with a bone deep certainty that there was someone that would complete them. Someone who held a piece of them. And she, for surely it was a she, was coming closer to them. She would be in their lives soon. Because they where having dreams of hazel eyes and so much chestnut colored hair. But the dreams didn't really show her, just those parts of her. But they where waiting and they where positive she would show up soon. That she would be their third part, an extension of themselves. A rule-breaker, joker, prankster like themselves. So they waited. But they never anticipated what she would bring to their lives the next seven years.

* * *

><p><strong>so, how did you guys like it? was it any good?<strong>

**please read (which you obviously already did) and review. **

**happy writing**

**-Cyra**


	2. Innocence

**Alright, so here's the actual first chapter lol, it's much longer, don't worry. Please enjoy.**

**disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling. however, the idea is mine!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ordinary Day by Vanessa Carlton<strong>

_And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words_  
><em>Although they did not feel<em>  
><em>For I felt what I had not felt before<em>  
><em>And you'd swear those words could heal.<em>  
><em>And as I looked up into those eyes<em>  
><em>His vision borrows mine.<em>  
><em>And I know he's no stranger,<em>  
><em>For I feel I've held him for all of time.<em>

_And he said take my hand,_  
><em>Live while you can<em>  
><em>Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand<em>  
><em>In the palm of your hand.<em>

_Please come with me,_  
><em>See what I see.<em>  
><em>Touch the stars for time will not flee.<em>  
><em>Time will not flee.<em>  
><em>Can you see?<em>

* * *

><p>She was running, hair flying around her face. It was in her eyes, obstructing her view. Tears were running down her face, warm against her frigid skin. Her breath was coming in short pants and her breath kept catching in her throat. She was so angry and yet so sad. Their taunts were ringing in her ears still, mocking her, laughing at her. She fell suddenly, slamming into something hard, falling on her bum, on the cold concrete floor. She looked up and sucked in a sharp breath, identical to the ones they pulled in.<p>

It was them. The Weasley twins. The ones that had haunted her dreams with gleeful laughter and teasing smiles and eyes full of promises. They'd always been in her dreams. Since before she had known she was a witch. She'd thought them just a figment of her imagination with their red red hair and blue blue eyes. Then she came here. And they marched in, proud as you please, right before the sorting, blowing trumpets and announcing that they where back and everyone should bow to them. Imagine her surprise when the headmaster himself bowed and suggested they sit down. She had been floored by the shock flooding through her. They where real.

Now they stood above her, staring at her like she was the sun that they'd only just seen for the first time. It was scaring her, frankly. Why would they look at her like that?

* * *

><p>She sat on the floor, hazel eyes staring at them. Filled with shock. Had she dreamnt of them too? They wondered in amazement. She sniffed and they frowned at the tears still falling from her eyes. Why was she crying?<p>

"Hullo." Fred murmured.

"Who are you?" George asked quietly. Scared to spook her, for she looked ready to bolt. She murmured something, to quite for them to hear.

"What was that princess?"

"Speak up a bit? We won't hurt you." she sniffles again but does as they ask.

"Hermione. Hermione Granger." Hermione, they thought. Savoring the sound of it. What a perfect name for a princess. Their princess.

"Hermione." they chorus softly. Her eyes widen, and a shocked gasp slips out. She had bolted to her feet before they could think to stop her.

"I have to go." she rushes out, before fleeing. They could feel the empty space between them, where she should be, but they could deal with it. She would come around. Eventually. She just needed a little convincing.

* * *

><p>She ran, hair streaming behind her, getting in her eyes again. But she ran. But for a wholly different reason this time. They scared her. Not in a bad way. She didn't think they would hurt her. Oh no, it was worse. They where temptation. Temptation to give in to that dangerously delicious feeling of rightness emanating from them. She'd never felt anything like it before. <em>Except maybe in her dreams.<em> Not with her parents, her family. Not anywhere. And it terrified her. Because she wanted to stay. To give into that feeling. But she couldn't. They where everything she wasn't. Rule-breaker, jokster, prankster, laid-back. She was the complete opposite of all that. So why did they attract her so? They where like magnets, pulling her to them. but she couldn't give in. She just couldn't. No matter how much she wanted to. _To bad she forgot that magnets attract the opposite charge._

She stood up, from her spot on the bathroom floor and wiped away the fresh tear stains on her face. Then walking out the door, she gritted her teeth and built a shield around her heart. She would have to be more Slytherin than Gryffindor to survive this. Unfortunately, she underestimated how determined they would be. Or how easily her will would break against theirs.

* * *

><p>They followed her around for the rest of the week. Watching her. Planning. They where horrified at how the rest of the school treated her, just because she was smart. And dismayed to realize they would have acted the same way if she wasn't who she was. It made them feel horribly ashamed. Several times they almost stepped in and hexed some of those who where mocking her. But they didn't. Of course, they did get Peeves to torture them. Except for Hermione. Their Hermione.<p>

So they watched and they planned. And they dreamed. They dreamed of her. Of smiles and laughter and happiness. And when they woke, it hurt almost physically to realize that they didn't have that yet.

* * *

><p>She was rather confused as to why Peeves had focused his pranks on all first years. Except for her. She had her suspicions as to why. but she refused to think them let alone voice them.<p>

She thought she was doing rather well, using her Slytherin traits to protect herself. The Gryffindor's had all but given up on tormenting her, because she never responded in any way. Unfortunately, the Slytherins had become intrigued by her behavior and upped their efforts to torment her. They where harder to ignore, because they where true Slytherins. They brought her perilously close to her breaking point. But she managed to stay together.

And the whole time she felt _their_ eyes on her, making her quake and shiver with... fear? No, if she was truthful, it was happiness and excitement. That they noticed her. And only her.

* * *

><p>They hadn't meant to start their plan until the next morning. But they had seen Malfoy say something that completely shattered the cold facade she had built around herself and it pissed them off. Malfoy was smirking and Hermione looked like she was about to cry which really incensed them. They where the Weasley kids least likely to lose their temper, but when they did it was terrifying. And they had just lost it. .They stalked forward, planting themselves protectively in front of Hermione, and their wands poking in Malfoy's neck.<p>

"Piss off Malfoy." Fred growls.

"Go crawl back into whatever slimy hole you crawled out of." George snarls.

"My father will hear about his!" Malfoy squeaks out, terrified. Before running off, Crabbe and Goyle following closely behind.

They turn to Hermione, only to find her pale and shaking. Whatever Malfoy had said to her had really shaken her up.

"Princess?"

"Hermione?" they keep their voices pitched low, not wanting to scare her off, but to their dismay she breaks into tears. Her shoulders heaving with the force of her sobs. Her body shaking in their arms. Where they now hold her. Sandwiched between them. People are starting to stare and she doesn't seem to be showing any signs of stopping, so they take her to their room.

* * *

><p>They hadn't realized someone was capable of producing that many tears. But she cried for hours. Clinging to them. They lay on Fred's bed, her between them. They never left, except to use the restroom.<p>

Lee had come bursting in shortly after dinner, saying something about a troll getting in, but he had left quickly after seeing Hermione and them. She fell asleep eventually, as did they. Curled around her in a protective embrace.

* * *

><p>Lee wasn't sure if he'd ever seen anything more amazing. He'd been friends with the twins for three years and he barely knew them! Now here they where, curled around this girl they'd barely met.<p>

But he had to admit, there was something about the way they fit together, looked together, that just seemed right. Fred, distinguishable by his Mom's sweater, lay on the right, his arm slung over her waist his other hand clasped in one of hers. George had one hand tangled in her hair, clasping her other hand with his other. Their legs were tangled together. It was difficult to tell who's was who's.

There was nothing wrong or perverted the way they lay together. They emitted an aura of innocence. Every touch between them was an innocent gesture of comfort to a wounded soul. It was something beautiful. But not everybody would view it that way Lee knew. So he had drawn the curtains around both the twins beds, so that nobody else would know and hopefully the rumors wouldn't spread.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? was it any good? long enough? lol I know the answer to that last one. <strong>

**so please review, tell me if you liked it. **

**happy writing.**

**-Cyra**


	3. lullaby

**alright, I know you guys have waited a good while for this chapter, and I am so very sorry, it took me a while to get it written. but here it is! tada! also, I'm trying to get them all long enough. so I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible.**

**Also, does anyone know when the Harry Potter 7 part 2 comes out on DVD? anyone?**

**disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea, I only wished I owned more.**

* * *

><p><strong>All you wanted by Michelle Branch<strong>

_I didn't know that it was so cold  
>And you needed someone<br>to show you the way  
>So I took your hand and we figured out<br>That when the tide comes  
>I'd take you away<em>

_If you want to_  
><em>I can save you<em>  
><em>I can take you away from here<em>  
><em>So lonely inside<em>  
><em>So busy out there<em>  
><em>And all you wanted<em>  
><em>was somebody who cares<em>

* * *

><p><em>"You're a disgrace!"<em>

_"A mar on our family."_

_"A freak."_

_"unnatural."_

_"you're not our daughter."_

_"You're not welcome here."_

_"Find some of your kind to stay with."_

_"We don't ever want to see you again."_

* * *

><p>I woke with a start. Breath coming in panicked gasps. My parents voices ringing in my hears. I curl automatically into the warm body next to mine. Trying to stifle the fresh wave of tears. Then stiffened, bolting up right in shock. I look at the sleeping red heads on either side of me in undiluted shock. Then look around a little more carefully, my parents pushed to the back of my mind for now. On closer inspection, this was obviously not her bed, nor her dorm. It must be the boys dorm, I decided. But why am I in the boys dorm? I think back. What is the last thing I remember? I remember heading back to the great hall for dinner. Then... I gasp, breath hitching...<p>

I remember now. Malfoy had stepped in front of me, with his two bodyguards. Crabbe and Goyle. Then Malfoy had had given voice to the nightmare that is my life. Though he hadn't know it. That wall I had put around my heart, it had shattered. Then they had appeared, running Malfoy off, before turning to me, with such gently expressions on their faces, and the tears had started falling and they wouldn't stop. I had vague memories after that of warm touches and soothing words and soft kisses on my forehead. Of falling asleep between two people. But mostly I remember the feeling of peace and contentment that had stolen over me, even as I cried at the loss of my parents.

My parents. I think bitterly, the tears streaming down my face again. The two people who said that no matter what happened they would always love me. Then when I really needed their love and support they abandoned me. The threw me out, told me they didn't ever want to see me again. I stuff my fist in my mouth, trying to stifle the screams of anguish that want to break free.

"Princess?" I look to my right, to find one of the twins staring at me worriedly. His blue eyes shining with concern. And I feel my heart break just a little more and I can't resist crying out for help.

* * *

><p><em>"Please." <em>the word came out broken. Her voice hoarse from all the crying. _"Please."_ she pleaded again, _"Help me."_ and the hopelessness in her voice nearly broke my heart. I sit up, opening my arms, a silent invitation. She launched herself into my arms, nearly knocking me off the bed. I steady myself and start rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"Fred?" I look up to find George staring at Hermione worriedly. "What happened?" he asked, sitting up and stroking her hair.

"I don't know. I woke up and she was crying. Then she..." I trail off, wincing at the remembrance of the pain in her voice.

"I heard." George murmurs quietly, staring at the crying witch with worry. Then he starts stinging a lullaby our mum used to sing when we where sad.

_"Hush my dear darling~~don't shed anymore tears~~the sun is rising~~ a new day is here~~in the light of a new day~~your problems will fade away~~and while they'll come back~~with the shadows of the night~~know that I'll never leave you alone~~my dear~~I'll never leave your side~~even when the path's not clear~~just know that no matter what comes our way~~I'll be by your side~~my dear."_

"Feel better princess?" George asks softly, still stroking her hair.

"Yes." her timid voice makes me want to cry myself. What has broken her? For surely she hadn't always been this way? There was a lioness in there somewhere, or else she wouldn't have been sorted into Gryffindor. Right?

"Where did you learn that song?" she asks George quietly, hazel eyes peaking out from under her fringe, which she has flattened down now, until it all but covers her eyes.

"My mum." he answers just as quietly, "Would you like to talk about it?" she shakes her head back and forth in a vehement no.

"Alright." he shrugs, twirling a strand of her hair around his finger, feigning disinterest. Not pushing her. George always was the more patient twin, I think ruefully. I would rather push for answers and get them now. But I know that wouldn't help so I sit here silently. Wishing for a miracle.

* * *

><p>"It's my parents." I nod and make a small noise of approvement, still pretending to be avidly interested in her hair. Which I suppose I slightly am, but not that interested.<p>

"They..." she falters and I see Fred squeeze her hand. She takes a deep breath and plows on, "They don't like me having magic. They said it was unnatural and that I was a freak and a mar on their family." she's crying again now and Fred and me are staring at her in horror, the rage burning in our eyes. How dare they do that to her. No wonder she broke. That would shatter most people completely. Leave them laying on the floor in a fetal position. Yet she had come here, head high, ready to learn as much as she could. I lay back down, tugging her into my side, curling one hand into that hair of hers that I'm was growing very fond of.

"We will never leave you princess."

"Not as long as we're breathing." we vow this to her and she smiles. A real smile, full of happiness and joy. I forgot how to breath for a moment. Then she closed her eyes and within moments she was fast asleep. Fred mouths that he's going to go grab some food and then he was gone. My last thought before I too drift off to sleep is thank goodness it's Saturday. She wouldn't take very well to missing classes he imagines.

* * *

><p>He had come up to Fred and George's dorm to ask them for some help. Harry and him wanted to play a prank on Malfoy. But that was all but forgotten as he stared at the bushy haired know-it-all curled into one of the twin's' side. He didn't understand. But he did know that she had been crying and he felt a pain of guilt as he remembered how he had mocked her yesterday. He hoped that wasn't why she had been crying.<p>

"What are you doing up here Ronald?." he yelped and swung around to find Fred glaring daggers at him.

"I came to see you and George and..." he trailed off glancing at the sleeping pair again. Fred was in his face a moment later.

"Listen here Ronny." he sneered, making Ron gulp in fear, "You breathe a word of this to anyone and we will make your life a living hell. Understand?" he continues not giving Ron a chance to respond, "We will let people know when we're good and ready. Got it?" he nods his head vehemently, backing up as he does.

"What about Harry?" he asks, not liking the idea of keeping anything from his best friend.

"Well..." Ron stares at him hopefully, until Fred sighs in defeat, "Fine, fine. Just remember, we can and will make you life hell."

"Yes, yes, yes." he starts to head out the door, but Fred stops him again.

"What did you come up here for anyway?" he spins back around, prank remembered.

"Harry and me want to prank Malfoy..." he trails off at the sudden evil glint in Fred's eyes.

"Perfect." Ron gulped at Fred's satisfied smirk, he almost felt sorry for Malfoy, almost. "Be back up here with Harry in an hour. "Ron nodded and let quickly, he couldn't wait to tell Harry all this.

* * *

><p>"Wow..." Harry sat in his bed, mouth hanging open slightly. "I never saw Hermione to be the kind of person to hang out with the twins." he remarks, sounding slightly flabbergasted.<p>

"I know. But Fred seemed really protective of her."

"Hm..." Harry hums slightly, seeming to lose focus as he rubs at his scar, which in turn causes Ron to frown at him.

"Have you got a headache Harry?"

"No, it just tingles."

"Have you had anymore since the sorting?"

"Not real..." Harry trails off, staring pensively at the bed spread, "Actually, " he begins slowly, "I do seem to get them in DADA. Everyday. But then after the class is over, they usually disappear.""

"That's weird Harry." Ron mutters, looking creeped out.

"I know." Harry nods, before standing abruptly. "Come on. It's time to go plan our prank on Malfoy." the boys share a gleeful grin before running our of the room

* * *

><p><strong>Well there it is! TADA! what do you all think? was it any good? I'm sorry if it was disconcerting to switch points of views, but for some people a certain point of view works better than it does for another person. Originally I had it all written in second person, but for Fred, George, and Hermione that point of view just didn't sound right, so I changed it to first person, but left Ron's as second POV and then did third person for the scene between Harry and Ron. I really am sorry if that bothers anybody, but it sounds better that way. <strong>

**Also, random question. I have abandoned 'Just Lily' (don't kill me) but I was wondering if anyone would like me to just write an ending, just so you can know how it ends. I can try if anybody wants me to. So let me know about that and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will have the next posted as soon as I can get it written lol. **

**Happy writing. **

**-Cyra**


	4. an understanding

**So here's the third chapter! I'm so very sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter up... but... HERE IT IS! hehehe**

**anyhoo... I hope you enjoy it and please please please review afterwords. :)**

**disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning harry potter except for my plots and any original characters who can be identified by an * and I'm not really sure why that part matters when I don't plan on putting any original characters in it... hm... oh well.**

* * *

><p><strong>Catch me if you Can by Jess Moskaluke<strong>

_It's come time to lose this fear_  
><em>And get out<em>  
><em>Break down<em>  
><em>These four walls<em>  
><em>I feel the freedom inside<em>  
><em>I can see the life that should be mine<em>  
><em>No more asking why<em>

_I don't need anymore broken heart_  
><em>I'm tired of waiting for life to start<em>  
><em>i just need a place to land<em>  
><em>I wanna find myself again<em>  
><em>Ready set I'm pushing through the door<em>  
><em>Runnin faster than I ever have before<em>  
><em>So take this as my final stand<em>

_Come on catch me if you can_

* * *

><p>It was humiliation. It was heat crawling up his neck, over his face. It was the pain of being laughed at.<p>

It was guilt knowing he deserved it. It was determination, knowing he couldn't do anything to change what he was.

It was sadness, for his lost childhood. It was a wish to hold on to what little bit of innocence he still had.

It was satisfaction that he finally got what he deserved. It was pity that he was what he was.

It was a kaleidoscope of conflicting emotions that burned down to two dominant emotions.

It was hate for the people who made him what he was. It was hope that one day he could be more.

But most of all it was deception. All these emotions hidden by the deception of hate.

* * *

><p>She had thought it was a bad idea from the beginning, and now she was even more sure. She had seen the emotions flitting over his face faster than the speed of light when the prank had taken effect. The others saw only what they chose to see, choosing to not notice the emotions that would classify him as a human, as someone with feelings too. But she saw. She knew what they had done was wrong. It didn't justify what he had said, but there was no satisfaction in revenge. All it left was a hollow feeling in her chest.<p>

"Did you see his face Harry!" Ron chortled.

"He was so embarrassed!" Harry answered. She was on her feet, in their face before she could register what she was doing.

"Shut up." she shrieked, the flames from the fire throwing an unearthly glow on her face. "Why don't you both just shut up and think for a minute!" they shrank back into the couch, away from her sudden rage.

"But..."

"Don't you dare try to make it seem like everything was his fault. Yes, I know that he's a prat. I know that he insults anyone who's not a pureblood. But you contribute to those arguments just as much! You're all a bunch of prejudiced prats who think they know what's best!" tears are streaming down her face, and everyone in the common room is staring but she can't find it in her to really care.

Then they're there, flanking her sides, guiding her out the room, down endless halls. Then they're in front of a portrait of a bowl of fruit and the portrait is swinging open before she can register how they made it swing open.

They enter a room of... well there's only way to put it really... chaos. These little creatures running around everywhere, pots banging, yells, the smell of food. It's everywhere.

"What are they?" she gasps out, the tears and irrational anger gone.

"House elves." one of the twins says.

"They work at Hogwarts."

"Cook the food."

"Clean the rooms."

"Do the laundry."

"Make the beds."

"Everything."

"And no one ever sees them."

"Unless of course."

"You come here." she takes a moment to process all that, slightly confused by the way they talk.

"So they work here?" she asks slowly.

"Well..." they grimace, already sensing where this was headed.

"They don't work here per se."

"It's more like they do all the work."

"And in exchange they get a place to sleep and food to eat." they cringe at the incredulous expression on her face.

"They don't get paid!" they shake their head no. And before they can stop her, she's storming out the portrait, hair flying around her face, robes billowing behind her. Giving them an eerie reminder of Snape.

* * *

><p>He was leaving the hospital room, the flush of embarrassment just now leaving his face. But before he had taken two steps he was barreled over by a small shape that seemed to be running. At first it seemed like a mass of hair, which caused him to realize just who had run him over.<p>

"Granger. Could you get off of me." she did so slowly, refusing to look him in the face. He sighed, not feeling up to being mean at the moment. For just a moment he was going to pretend that she wasn't forbidden as a friend to him, that she wasn't everything he'd been taught to hate, he was going to pretend they where just two normal students that had run into each other.

He starts to walk off, but she calls to him, stopping him. Did she have to ruin his fragile bubble of pretense so soon? He doesn't turn, but inclines his head slightly.

"Yes, Granger?"

"I wanted to apologize. For earlier. You didn't deserve it." she pauses before continuing, "Okay, well maybe you did. But they still shouldn't have done it."

"Apology accepted." he starts to walk away again, some foreign emotion filling his heart slightly, before disappearing. But she stops him again. This time he turns.

"What now Granger?" she flushes, looking at the floor.

"Could you tell me where the Headmaster's office is?" he stares at her for a moment, wondering why on earth she, of all people would want to go there, before deciding he didn't care.

"It's up two floors." he stops, trying to squelch his curiosity, and then gives up. "Why do _you_ need to see the headmaster?" he blurts out before he can stop himself. Finding himself slightly horrified that he was actually having a civil conversation with a mudblood, she looked equally horrified, but answered anyway.

"I am going to complain! Their are house elves in this school. Living, breathing creatures that do all the work and never get paid!" she rants, and he watches her with an amused look.

"Granger, do you even really know what a house elf is?" she bites her lip before shaking her head no. "House elves have been in wizarding families for generations. Mainly pure-bloods. They work for us, help us, keep our secrets. And in return we keep them safe. I will not deny that some families treat their house elves horribly," _a small bloodied form begging for mercy._ he grimaces before continuing, "but house elves enjoy working for families. They don't want to be paid. To them it is an insult."

"But... surely if someone talked to them. Explained. Surely they would accept payment." he frowns, how can he make her understand this. Ah...

"Granger. Have you ever heard of a brownie."

"Of course." she retorts sounding rather insulted.

"What do they do?"

"They would help at in a family's home at night, in exchange for food and gifts. They became insulted and left if their gifts where called payments and..." understanding lights her face, "Oh... I see." she mutters, looking sheepish.

He opens his mouth to say something smart, but the twins rush up just as he does. Flanking her sides, shooting him dirty looks.

"Did he say something to you Princess?"

"Did he hurt you?" they ask softly, shielding her slightly with their bodies. He watches is fascination. How nice it must be to have people who actually care what happens to you. And on the heels of that thought, comes the curiosity at why they care about her? Also, what is she going to tell them? Yes, she apologized, but that's irrelevant. People act different in front of their friends.

"He didn't bother me. Actually I kind of ran into him. And then he was explaining to me why house elves don't really like payment." he wants to laugh at the bewildered expressions on their faces, but he doesn't dare. He doesn't want to give them a reason to play another of their humiliating pranks on him. That would be extremely annoying.

"Alright."

"If you say so princess." they mutter, looking like they don't believe her. They turn, keeping her between them and start to walk off, and for some reason, he calls out to her.

"Hey, Granger." she stops, looking back at him.

"Yes, Malfoy?"

"I'm sorry for what I said yesterday." and she smiles at him, her face lighting up.

"You're forgiven." and she turns and starts to walk off, calling back to him, "And I know that this changes nothing." a smile graces his features, as he realizes that she knows what he is, and she realizes that there is nothing he can do about it.

It really is to bad, that they have to be enemies, he muses. She would have made a good friend.

* * *

><p>They're so confused. They don't understand what just passed between her and Malfoy. But they obviously have an understanding between them, and somehow they doubt she would take it very well if they played anymore pranks on him. They sigh in disappointment. The possibilities were endless, but there where always others. For instance, Oliver was always a good person to play pranks on. He always reacted to best to quidditch pranks.<p>

They glance down at the witch between them, slightly surprised by the peaceful look on her face.

"Hey, Fred, George. Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

"But you can ask us another one if you want." she huffs in annoyance, but doesn't say anything else.

"Why are you two so nice to me?" they glance at each other. What are they supposed to say to that? Somehow they doubt that she would take to well, to them saying they've been having dreams of her. That would probably scare her, and she's skittish enough already.

"Well..." Fred trails off. But George tells her a partial truth.

"It's because you're like us princess."

"Because you're misunderstood." Fred picks up on it quickly.

"All alone and you need someone to listen to you."

"To talk to."

"To understand what you're going through."

"And we will always be there for you."

"Even if you don't want us to."

"We'll never leave you." she says nothing, just holds onto their sleeves and follows allows them to lead her back down to the kitchens.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Ron."<p>

"Yeah, Harry?"

"Do you find it odd how the twins are so protective around Hermione? How they automatically decided they liked her?" Ron stares at the twins sitting in front of the fire with Hermione. Doing homework, even though they're complaining.

"Well... yes, a bit I suppose. They never really let anyone in their group before. Not once have they brought a friend home to meet the family. It's always been just them. So, yes, it's a bit odd. But it doesn't really matter." Harry just nods before going back to what his homework, but he can't concentrate. He keeps seeing that three headed dog in his mind, see the trap door, hear Hermione's voice saying it was guarding a trap door. He remembers seeing Hagrid take that little itty bitty package out of the vault. Remembers him saying, _the only place it would be safer would be Hogwarts._ He keeps thinking about the headaches he's been getting.

He just knows there something important that he should be getting, but for the life of him, he can't figure out what it is. He'll figure it out in the morning he decides. Heading up to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>so, what did you guys think! :) was it good? I hope so. I'm sure some of you are confused about Draco, but this story is going to change a lot of things. The main things, like stopping Voldemort are going to be the same, but the little things, like Draco being a prat with no conscious are going to change a bit. I'm giving a different view of people. Though Draco will probably get a little er... brainwashed in a few years. hm... probably. anyhoo... I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. :) please please please review.<strong>

**happy writing.**

**-Cyra**


	5. the letter

**Alright everybody, here is chapter 4! :) I hope you all enjoy it, I really do. :)**

**Also, I'm looking for someone to do a banner for it maybe? or a poster? that would be great really. :)**

**and um... yeah... I hope you enjoy it.**

**disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pages of life by Tyler Ward<strong>

_Now this is over  
>Over between what you've wanted from me<br>I'm finally sober  
>Nothing can change now I'm ready to breathe(ready to breathe)<em>

_Time to fly_  
><em>Mark this one down in the pages of life<em>  
><em>Say goodbye<em>  
><em>Further and further away from the night<em>

_Time to fly_  
><em>Saw this one coming for wrong and for right<em>  
><em>Say goodbye<em>  
><em>further and further away from the night (Woah)<em>

_Maybe I'll see you again_  
><em>Give me a few years my friend<em>

* * *

><p>"Please Hermione."<p>

"Come on."

"it's just..."

"a harmless..."

"prank."

"Absolutely not!" she retorts sharply, "In fact I should tell a teacher." they share a horrified look.

"A teacher."

"You wouldn't."

"You couldn't." Fred pretends to faint, and George who looks as if he's going to catch him, pulls back at the last minute.

"Oi!" Fred exclaims, rubbing the back of his head in pain. "That hurt you git!"

"Language." Hermione reprimands them, but is ignored as they continue arguing.

"It wasn't my fault. You're the one who decided to faint."

"Well you should have caught me."

"Why?" George asks straight faced.

"You fiend. You wound me." Fred exclaims, clutching his chest in mock horror. He plops down next to Hermione suddenly,

"Normally, I would faint again, but I don't trust the git to catch me." he mock whispers. She smiles.

"I'm still not helping you." they groan. George dropping into the seat on her other side.

"Come on Princess."

"We just need you..."

"to perform..."

"the charm." she huffs, standing up.

"No! That charm is going to be used to 'cause trouble."

"What if we told you..."

"it's just for..."

"academic purposes?"

"I wouldn't believe you." she retorts, grabbing her bag. "Now I'm going to the library." they stare after her, wondering how in sweet godric they're going to manage to get her to tell them the charm for the fireworks. Oh well, they'll do something else for now, and get back to the fireworks later. She'll have to tell them sooner or later. Right?

* * *

><p>A different scene.<p>

A girl studying in the library.

Dumbledore's phoenix appearing with a letter.

Widened eyes and frantic movements.

She rips open the letter, eyes darting across the page.

The letter falls from her hand, fluttering to the desk.

She sits, staring unseeingly ahead.

Grabbing it up again.

Reading it again frantically.

Once more.

Teardrops start to fall from her eyes, streaming down her pale cheeks.

Then she's running, running.

Not paying attention, the letter balled in her hand.

A boy watches her run past.

He follows her curiously.

He finds her sitting in the astronomy tower.

Crying, her shoulders shaking, breath coming in gasps.

He approaches hesitantly, feet moving soundlessly against the tiles.

He reaches out a hand, barely touching her shoulder.

She jumps violently, spinning around, hair flying.

He tumbles back, eyes wide. She wipes furiously at her eyes before looking up.

"Malfoy."

* * *

><p>"What do you want?" the vicious whisper whips through the space between them. He flinches back.<p>

"Sorry for wanting to see what was wrong. I'll go now." he whips around, stalking down the astronomy steps. Resisting the urge to go back up, as he hears her crumple to the ground and continue crying. But he can't just leave her up there by herself. He's passing the library when he spots them. The twins that seem to be so protective of her. He still wonders about that, the way they had taken to her so quickly. It seemed... _off_. _Odd_. But he would worry about that later, for now he was going to get them up there. Get them to comfort her, since she wouldn't accept comfort from him.

Somehow, he managed to overlook the fact, that she would have probably lashed out at anybody, considering the emotional state she's in.

"Hey! Weasel's!" the glance up, glaring at him, before looking back down at the parchment in their hands. He growls, they where not going to ignore him. He was a Malfoy. He was not ignored.

"Weasel's. It's about your precious Granger." that got their attention good and quick. They where in front of him before he could blink.

"What did you do to her Malfoy."

"We'll kill you..."

"If you hurt her." he blinks passively at them. Why where the Weasley's always so... _dramatic._

"Calm down Weasel's. I didn't hurt her. She ran up to the astronomy tower crying." they where off running before he could think up a proper insult. Dammit. He hoped word of this didn't get back to father. It would be hard to explain, why he seemed to be showing a twisted concern about the muggleborn witch.

Glancing around he didn't see anyone who would owl his father, but then, with the Slytherins you never knew. They could be lurking anywhere, anytime, plotting, planning. He sighs, stalking toward the dungeons. Hopefully those buffoons, he was supposed to call friends wouldn't be in the dorms.

* * *

><p>She was curled on the floor in a fetal position. The sobs ripping through her body. Screams keening from her mouth, echoing off the walls. She sounded so sad. So broken. They rushed over to her, trying to wrap their arms around her, but she fought them, kicking and screaming. So they let her be, sitting silently by her side, trying to offer some silent comfort. Not even sure why she was so sad. Why she sounded as if she was about to die.<p>

Sometime after the sun had already disappeared, and her cries had lessened, a piece of paper fell from her clenched fist. George picked it up hesitantly, wondering if he should read it or not, but finally decided he needed to know why she was so upset. He opened it, frowning at the printed letters, that looked robotic.

_Hermione,_

_please send someone to retrieve your belongings or send us an address to send them to. Also, please find someone to sign the guardian papers we have retrieved. Also, we would greatly appreciate it if you would change your last name and preferably middle name. We want no association with you._

_Cordially, _

_Jean and Paul Granger _

George passed the letter to Fred silently, shaking with rage. How could they be so cruel? So cold to their daughter. They should be proud of her, instead their treating her like she's something to be ashamed of. He heard Fred's sharp intake of breath and wondered what they where going to do. They had to help her find someone to be her guardian. Because she certainly couldn't go back to that house, with that family. But who?

"Well we could owl mum, I suppose." Fred murmurs, "She would know someone."

"Yeah, good idea Freddie." they glance down at the fitfully sleeping girl between them.

"Poor girl." George murmurs, pity thick in his voice.

"Yeah." Fred picks her up and they head down the steps. Completely forgetting that it's after curfew.

* * *

><p><em>"Well, well, well." they freeze, Snape's voice slithers through the air, "What are you two doing out of bed." <em>

_He spots Hermione and one of his eyebrows raise in surprise, _

_"And with an unconscious Granger no less."_

_Fred and George glance at each other, agreeing wordlessly. George hands Snape the letter as he answers._

_"She was crying in the astronomy tower." you can almost feel the air hardening as Snape reads the letter. And when he looks up, the glint in his eyes make them flinch. This must be how their family feels when their planning a particularly embarrassing prank._

_"Follow me." and he's spinning, cloak snapping behind him. They follow after, wondering how mad Hermione's going to be at them for getting the teacher's involved._

* * *

><p><strong>well, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, and again I'm so very sorry that it took me so long to get it posted. <strong>

**please review.**

**happy writing.**

** -Cyra**


	6. Puzzle Pieces

** well dearies, this is it. Chapter six. I'm so happy. I hope you enjoy it. :) **

**Also, we're saying, for the sake of the story, that the last chapter, when Hermione was crying because of her stupid parents, we're saying that's when Harry and Ron had their flying lesson. Which means Hermione wasn't there, but everything still happened, and Harry's still on the quidditch team. She just isn't aware of it yet. **

**Also, maybe having the troll in the first chapter was a little early, but please forgive me! **

**Disclaimer:I own nothing except the plot.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Eighth World Wonder by Kimberley Locke<strong>

_Seven days and seven nights of thunder,_  
><em>The waters rising and I'm slipping under.<em>  
><em>I think I fell in love with the 8th world wonder.<em>

_I guess that I'm just falling deeper into something I've never known._  
><em>But the way that I'm feeling, makes me realize that it can't be wrong.<em>  
><em>You're love's like a summer rain, washing my doubts away.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Falling, falling. Down down down. Endless pit of despair. Fall, fall, fall. Fallen angel, beautiful deadly.<em>

_"Tick tock. Goes the clock. Tick tock. Tick tock." echoing. Round and round. Down, down, down. A drop of ink falls. Spreading in the clear water. Cerulean blue eyes staring at me. Staring, staring, staring. Where am I? Who am I? _

"_Hermione Jean Granger." echoing, over and over and over. Hands covering my ears, trying to block it out. Is that my name? It can't be. Can it? _

"_Jean Granger." Granger? It sounds familiar. Like a forgotten dream. Or a toy you played with when you where two. Or a pet you had when you where four. Something familiar and strange. _

"_Parents." echoing. Over and over. Who's speaking? Why are they torturing me? Why won't they tell me who I am? Why I'm here. Why I can't remember anything. _

_Parents? Who are my parents? Do they love me? No. I know that instinctively. Some part of me is screaming in betrayal. In pain. They don't love me. Do they hate me? Yes. Yes, they do. They must. _

_Paul and Jean Granger. Yes. They sound right. I don't know how I remembered them. But I'm right. I know I am. _

"_Hickory dickory dock. The mouse ran up the clock. The clock struck twelve. The mouse ran down. Hickory dickory dock." I don't understand. What do the rhymes mean? Their just normal muggle nursery rhymes. Right? _

"_ring around the roses. Pocket full of posies. Hush. Hush. Hush. We've all fallen down. Down. Down." echoing, echoing. Over and over. And endless repeat, beating a rhythm against my brain. Terror, pain, betrayal._

* * *

><p>She wakes to a high pitched keening noise, bouncing off the walls, assaulting her ears. When she realizes it's her, she snaps her mouth shut with an audible snap.<p>

Then she's running, bare feet slapping against the tiles, gown swirling around her feet. She runs and it's a miracle that no one catches her.

The shadows reach for her, casting ominous shapes on the floors and walls. She runs faster, fear leaking from her eyes.

She finally skids to a halt in front of the kitchen entrance, tickling the pear and tumbling in. A tangled mess of sweat and tears and fear. She crumples to the floor, sobbing.

* * *

><p>I look up in surprise as the portrait swings open and what looks like a bundle of brown tumbles in. She, for I'm assuming it's a girl from all the hair, crumples to the floor, and the sounds of sobbing reaches my ears.<p>

The pieces click together, in an instant. The crying, the hair, she seems so familiar.

"Granger?" her head snaps up, and I have to restrain myself from gaping. She looks terrible. Her eyes are red rimmed and her hair is sticking to her face and neck, damp from her frenzied running. Her breath is coming out in short, harsh, panicked pants.

"Malfoy?" it's barely a whisper, but it's obvious that she's been screaming a lot. Her voice is hoarse.

I stand up and as I approach her, her eyes widen, pupils expanding until they all but drown out the hazel eyes. I reach out a hand to help her up, and she flinches back. I sigh in annoyance. Honestly.

"Merlin's sakes Granger, I'm not going to hurt you." I snap, a shaky laugh slips out of her lips. I shoot her a look, but this time when I reach out a hand she doesn't flinch, instead she reaches out and grabs it. Clasping it tightly, like a lifeline. I jump slightly as she starts crying again. Mumbling strings of unintelligible words. I stare awkwardly, before patting her on the head awkwardly and then I pull her up.

"Come on, Granger." I mutter, pulling her towards the table. I call for a house elf to get her some soup, and though she stares disapprovingly at me as I give it orders, she says nothing. I fight back a smirk. I bet those twins would never have gotten her to listen to reason. After she's sipping on her soup, I ask the question I've been burning to have answered.

"What happened?" she stiffens, and she looks as if she's about to bolt.

"I don't want to talk about it." she whispers, her eyes filling with tears again.

"It will will help you feel better."

"No!" she's getting angry, maybe that's she needs. To get angry, to scream, and let it all out. Instead of sitting around moping and crying. How pathetic.

"Why not? Are you scared?" I'm taunting her, and the blood is rushing to her cheeks.

"Shut up Malfoy." she snarls, teeth bared in an almost cat like way.

"Come on Granger. Tell me what's wrong." my voice is still mocking, and she looks like she's about to jump me.

"Come on, _Hermione."_

"_Shut up!"_ she screeches, flying to her feet, _"What the hell do you want me to say! _That my parents don't want me anymore. That I have nowhere to stay. To go. That I'm supposed to change part of a name I grew up having. Change a part of the name that's practically a part of me. Because they don't even want to be associated with me. What the hell do you want me to say Malfoy!" she's in my face, and I have to admit, once she gets a little older, she'll probably be pretty terrifying.

"What do you want me to tell you? That I'm torn between hating them and mourning them. That I don't know if they ever really loved me." her magic is crackling around her.

"I have nowhere to go Draco! _No where!"_ the glass shatters, raining everywhere, as she falls down crying, and I see the Weasley twins standing in the doorway, watching in shock.

* * *

><p>We had walked in right as Hermione started screaming. We had rushed here, after seeing her and Malfoy in the kitchens on the map. They had been afraid that Malfoy would start harassing her, because it seemed as if they had formed some sort of truce, but they didn't trust him. Then, of course, they had gotten here only to find that he had managed to get her to do what they hadn't. To vent. To let it all out.<p>

She's screaming, and her magic is flying around her, causing her hair to frizz out even more than usual. Malfoy's just standing there, smirking. Obviously pleased with himself. Then, suddenly, the glass shatters, flying everywhere. She falls to her knees crying and Malfoy ducks, covering his head.

We run to Hermione, who's kneeling in a circle of glass, completely untouched.

"Hermione?"

"Princess?" her head snaps up, and then she's running over to us, running into George's arms. I feel a sharp pain in my chest, at the fact that she ran to George instead of me, but it's gone the next moment when she reaches a hand out for me. Clinging to my shirt.

"Granger?"we look over to see Malfoy picking himself up, staring her with a worried glint in his eyes. But why is he so concerned about Hermione? He's a Malfoy!

But she's already spinning away from George, running toward Malfoy, completely heedless of the glass littering the floor. She throws herself as him, hugging him.

We snicker at the look on his face. He looks as if he can't decide whether to be happy, horrified, or angry. He finally decides to just pat her on the back. Then she's pulling back, a blinding smile on her face, and he's staring at her oddly and she punches him in the arm.

"Oi! What the hell Granger?" We snicker. Again. We can't help it. He looks so shocked.

"You tricked me into that." she accuses, a slight smile playing on her lips.

"So? It worked and it was good for you."

"How do you know?"

"You feel better don't you."

"Yes, but you know what?"

"What?"

"This proves you can be nice!" she laughs.

"That is not important."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not." we're staring in total bewilderment as they bicker back and forth. Why is Malfoy so bloody nice to Hermione? He's not like this with anyone else. Not even those two thugs he's supposed to call friends. _No one. _So why Hermione? If we didn't know better we'd swear their siblings, the way they're carrying on right know. But that doesn't even make sense. So, why is he different with her?

"What is going on here?" for the second time that night we here Snape's voice slithering through the air, freezing us in place.

"Misters Weasley's, I expected to see you two out. Seeing how I sent you to _find_ Miss Granger." his gaze slides to Hermione, "Looks as if you found her. Which begs the question of what you are still doing here." he pauses staring at Hermione and Malfoy who had froze in the act of her poking him in the chest and him tugging on her hair.

"Mister Malfoy. What are you doing out of bed at this time? And with this lot no less?" he's staring at Malfoy's hand, which is still in the process of tugging Hermione's hair. So it's a surprise when he automatically starts answering.

"I was on my way to see Madam Pomfrey because I couldn't sleep, and wanted to ask for a dreamless sleep potion when Granger ran past me. I followed her because she looked scared and that leads to what you see here." a pause during which he removes his hand from her hair, "Sir."

We resist the urge to gape or grin madly, with those type of fast thinking skills, he could be a great prankster. If only he wasn't a Malfoy. Pity.

"Follow me. All of you." We troop after him, Hermione and Malfoy trailing quietly in the back.

* * *

><p>Her life she had decided was like a puzzle. Of sorts. And all the pieces had fallen apart. And now, ever so slowly they where falling back in place. But some of them, like the pieces that had been her parents, where going to be replaced with other pieces. She didn't know yet if the pieces would be duller or brighter. She wasn't even sure what color her parents pieces had been. Though if she had to hazard a guess she would have to say they had probably been a dull green. The color of puke. But then her personal feelings could be clouding her judgment of that.<p>

The twins where a bright shining red and gold. Dominating the puzzle, the main attraction of her life. They had waltzed in, shining brighter than anyone should be able to. They where everything good and happy and joyful in the world. They where happiness.

Draco was a dim glowing silver light. He was there, but he was like that piece that you see and just pass over, only to inevitably come back to it, over and over again, until it begins to become a dominant piece of the puzzle also.

Harry and Ron where there, in the corner, a pretty blue. Just there, the object of curiosity, and slight dislike occasionally; but nothing flashy, nothing important. They where just there, and while they might grow brighter in the future, at the moment they barely registered in your mind.

And she was in the middle of the twins, a beautiful shining piece the color of iridescent moonlight. Reflecting all the colors and turning them brighter than they really are. She was there, always there, drawing your eyes to her, only to have them turn away because she's to bright to really be seen properly. She took them all and brought out the best in them. Hermione. The girl they had all been waiting for. Just didn't know it. She would save them all.

As they walked back to their dorms that night, silently bidding Draco good night they wondered what would come of all this, of Dumbledore's proclamation that he knew the perfect place for her. Of Draco and Hermione's budding friendship. Of the twins and Hermione's unnatural connection. Of Harry and Ron. What was going to happen to them?

They where like stars, burning so bright, but with the undeniable doom waiting just above the horizon. Because all stars eventually explode in a cacophony of color or they die and absolve into a black hole. But maybe, maybe they would be those random few stars that last through out the centuries, burning bright, never faltering, never disappearing. Maybe they would last.

* * *

><p>"Are you nervous Harry?" Harry looks up from arranging his bed covers.<p>

"About what?" he asks, his tone confused.

"About your first quidditch game tomorrow." Ron says, shooting him a duh look.

"Oh." he pauses, "Well, a bit I suppose. But we have to win it. Don't we. Put Malfoy in his place once and for all." Ron frowns at that.

"Malfoy." he mutters, "You know there's something off about him mate."

"What do you mean?" Harry hadn't noticed anything odd about Malfoy, besides the usual of course.

"Well, it's just. He doesn't insult Hermione anymore. He used to stop her in the hall all the time, and insult her, but he barely looks at her anymore." Ron sounds oddly disgruntled about this.

"So? Maybe he got bored." Harry says dismissively. "Anyway, we've got bigger problems. Remember. Snape is still probably going to be trying to get the stone. What are we going to do about it?"

"I dunno mate." Ron mutters, scrunching his face up in an effort to think of something, "Reckon we should ask Hermione about, I do. She's the smartest person I know." Harry hesitates, before nodding.

"Alright. We'll talk to her about it tomorrow." he slips under his covers, turning off the lights.

"Night Ron."

"Night Harry."

* * *

><p><strong>alright, there we are. I actually put Harry and Ron in it this chapter! :) lol it's hard to get them in there, when all I really want to do is concentrate on the twins and Hermione and Draco lol but I must! anyhoo, was it any good? any at all? <strong>

**I'm thinking I am going to show the quidditch game in the next chapter, probably use Lee's actually commentary out of the book, just because I wouldn't be able to do it as good. lol so... yeah.**

**please please please review! :)**

**happy writing. **

** -Cyra**


	7. Fluffy, Guardian's, & Friendship

**This is it. The big one. The one we've all been waiting for. lol who can guesse where I got that from. lol anyhoo, enjoy. Turns out I did't do the actual quidditch game. oops...**

**disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. The rest belongs to the darling J.K. Rowling. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>'Hit the lights' by Selena Gomez<strong>

_It's the boy who never told I like you  
>It's the girl you let get away<br>It's the one you saw that day on the train _  
><em>But you freaked out and walked away <em>  
><em>It's the plane you wanna catch to Vegas <em>  
><em>Things you swear you do before you die <em>  
><em>It's the city you love that waits for you <em>  
><em>But you're too damn scared to fly<em>

* * *

><p>I'm staring in horror as Harry's broom jerks around, almost throwing off, and then he's dangling from it, barely holding on to it. Ron's words from earlier go through my mind as Fred and George circle under Harry. <em>Snape was trying to get past the three headed dog. Trying to get whatever was being guarded. Snape let that troll in. Snape wanted something. What did he want?<em>

She gasped in horror, as understanding flashed through her mind. Grabbing Hagrid's binoculars and looking over towards the teacher box, frantically searching for Snape. Passing over McGonagall, Flitwick, Quirell, and there, Snape. Muttering under his breath just like she though he would be. She waited a few more seconds, just to make sure he wasn't blinking, just to make sure she wasn't wrong, that she wasn't misjudging him. Then she turned and ran, wand already clasped in her hand, she ran, straight for the teachers box, barely pausing when she ran into boy with dark skin, not even apologizing when she ran into Madam Pomfrey. She ran, and then she was there, under the stands, staring at the hems of Snape's robes.

"Incendio." she murmured, before turning and running back, stumbling slightly when her head caught on someone's purples robes, causing a commotion above her, which only caused her to run faster, she couldn't get caught. She hears cheers starting up again suddenly, alerting her to the fact that it worked, Harry was back on his broom, and she reached the edge of the stands just in time to see him roll of his broom a few meters from the grass looking rather green in the face. She waited with bated breath, as he coughed and then laughed as the snitch popped out of his mouth. Lee announcing that Gryffindor won!

She ran from the stands, down to the pitch where Fred and George and the whole Gryffindor team where patting Harry on the back and congratulating him.

"Congratulation's Harry!" she squealed giving him a hug, before repeating her actions with the twins.

"Hey there princess!"

" How come he got a hug first!" she laughs, not a little fake laugh, but a throw your head back and glow laugh. Her eyes glowed in their happiness and the twins just stared, shocked. They'd never seen her laugh like that.

"Because he won the game silly's." they laugh to, still slightly shell shocked, but they grabbed her arm and drag her with them to the common room, where they proceeded to hold a party. A very loud party, and they wouldn't let her leave until well after curfew.

But even as she celebrated, even as she smiled and laughed and joked, she couldn't get rid of that sick feeling in her stomach; that feeling that something that day hadn't gone quite right. That something was off. Or maybe it was just because she was still having as hard a time believing that Snape, a teacher, was trying to steal something. Just like she had when Ron had first told her. A quite sigh tore through her lips, as she ascended the stairs to her bed, leaving the still raucous party behind.

She stole one last look behind her and smiled as she watched the twins dancing around the room,and in some corner in the back of her mind, she silently acknowledged, that she already loved them, and would do anything to keep them.

* * *

><p><em>She was somewhere between awake and asleep. A soft floating feeling in her chest. As if all was right in the world. A low murmur in the background, dim and unimportant. It was a feeling somewhere between serenity and insanity. She was calm and yet there was a feeling of discontentment flowing through her veins. She was forgetting something. NO. She wasn't. She had forgotten nothing. She had... overlooked something. Yes. That's right. She had overlooked something important. Something that could help them. But what?<em>

* * *

><p>Two figures sat in front of a fire, their knees drawn up, each clutching themselves, as if attempting to protect themselves. Each fighting their own demons.<p>

"What are we going to do?" the smaller figure asked, raising a hand, brushing a lock of hair out of her face.

"I don't know." the other figure responded, emerald eyes remaining locked on the fire. "We've gotta stop Snape. Somehow."

"Well..." she pauses, worrying her bottom lip for a moments as she thought, "We could perform the _deprehensio _charm on the doorway." she breaths out slowly, prompting a blank stare from the other figure.

An agitated sigh slips past her lips, "You know, a detection charm. It would alert us if someone tried to get past the … dog." if a dog, was truly what it was. He stared for a moment.

"No." he finally answered, a sort of dejected tone to his answer, "Because what if Dumbledore or whoever owns the whatever it is decides to retrieve it? It would be pointless and probably get us in a trouble." a gleam of worry lights in her eyes at the mention of getting in trouble, but she doesn't say anything.

"There must be some adult we can talk to about this," she mutters, almost to herself, but he easily catches the words, "Anyone." her tone almost desperate.

He starts to shake his head no, but then pauses mid-shake. A contemplative gleam entering his eyes.

"We could..." he pauses, but she gives him a prompting look, so he continues, "We could talk to Hagrid. He did take the package out of the vault." she's smiling before he even finishes the sentence.

"Perfect Harry. We can all go down and talk to him after classes, and after I explain everything to the twins!" she bounces up, but he stops her before she can leave, a worried crease between his eyes.

"Hermione... are you sure... I mean to say... is it safe..." he stumbles over the words, obviously scared to offend her.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, spit it out Harry."

"What I mean to say, is it safe to tell Fred and George?" his cheeks turn red, and he looks at the ground sheepishly; as she sighs in annoyance.

"Of course it's safe to tell Fred and George, Harry." then she's flouncing off, muttering under her breath about suspicious idiots, and idiotic Gryffindors.

He reminisced that she almost sounded like Snape, before pushing that highly disturbing thought out of his mind.

* * *

><p>"So..."<p>

"Let's get this straight."

"Snape..."

"is trying to steal..."

"something..."

"and it's being guarded by a three headed dog..."

"named Fluffy."

"He also tried to kill Harry during the quidditch game..."

"and you want us to come talk to Hagrid..."

"with you, Harry, and Ron..."

"tomorrow after class."

"Did we get everything..."

"Princess?" they finish with a flourish, staring at her with disbelieving eyes.

"Yes, yes you did. So will you?" They look at each other in amazement before answering.

"Of course we'll come."

"We're not going to let you run off into danger..."

"all by yourself." She smiles softly at them, before they all head off to breakfast.

* * *

><p>He's the only one who notices. And that's probably because he's at the front of the classroom, and the rest of the dunderheads are to stupid to notice anything.<p>

It's nothing noticeable really. Just shared glances, a half smile on his face, a full out grin on hers. And when he pairs them up together, it's a brief amused glance shared between them.

They work well together, he'll admit. They move in sync. And the part that truly amazes him is the few times that Draco insults her at someone else prompting, she does nothing, just stares at him with soft curve to her lips that's reflected in Draco's eyes.

Maybe it's the fact that he sees a bit of himself in her or maybe it's the fact that she's probably his godson's first real friend; he'll never admit either to himself. But he makes his decision the moment he sees his godson laugh. The first real laugh he's ever really seen in him.

His mind flashes back to the letter he saw that night when the Weasley twins where carrying her back to bed, and he feels a flash of pity for the girl. And a surge of respect. Someone so young shouldn't have to go through having their parents turn on them, and it would leave most curled up on the ground. She was very strong to still be able to live, laugh, and smile. He should know.

He sighed, he really couldn't believe he was going to do this.

* * *

><p><em> She's sleeping, agitation visible even in her sleep. She tosses and turns, a muted sigh slipping past her lips. She mumbles something inaudible in her sleep and an agitated groan pulls out from between her lips. <em>

_Tossing, turning, haunting dreams. _

_She settles suddenly, a peaceful expression crawling over her features and her entire body relaxes into the bed. A contented sigh leaving her_.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this, Severus?"<p>

"No, Albus. I'm not. But I'm going to do it anyway."

"If you're sure. But I'm warning you know, this could cause a lot of problems in the future."

"You mean when he-who-must-not-be-named comes back?"

"Yes, my boy, I'm afraid I do. How would you perform your duties to the order if you have her to take care of?"

"I'm sure I would think of something, Albus. And that is not likely to happen for some time either way."

"Alright my boy, I'll fill the papers up and call Miss Granger up tomorrow. Which of us is going to go retrieve her stuff?"

"I'll do it." he murmurs, a gleam lighting his eyes. And without another word, he swept out of the office, his cloak swirling about him like dark fog, obscuring any traces of his presence.

* * *

><p>She's staring blankly at her desk, contemplating what they should do now. Their talk with Hagrid hadn't gone all that well. He absolutely refused to believe them, when they said that Snape had tried to knock Harry off his broom and refused to tell them what that... that... dog, Fluffy, was guarding.<p>

She gives a inaudible snort of derision. Who in their right mind names a three headed beast Fluffy.

Of course Hagrid had let it slip that Nicolas Flamel was involved somehow; but for the life of her she couldn't think who that was.

Though she's almost certain she's see his name somewhere before. But where?

"Miss Granger?" she looks up as Professor McGonagall's voice penetrates her thoughts.

"Yes, Professor?" she asks.

"The headmaster would like to see you in his office."

* * *

><p><strong>All right. I finally did it. <strong>

**I apologize profusely for the extremely long wait. But I couldn't figure out what to write and then i wrote a bunch on the compute and a bit on paper and figured out that the two bits actually went together and was like OH!, 'you flippin moron' you could have had it done ages ago. So yeah, very sorry hope you like the chapter, and I'm sorry it's a bit shorter than usual. **

**anyhoo. yeah. **

**happy writing. **

** -Cyra**


End file.
